1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of providing short message service in a network, and more particularly, to a method of providing short message service with high success rate in a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Short Message Service (SMS) is a popular means of communication over mobile networks in which subscribers can send data, predominantly, text messages across the mobile network to other subscribers. It is now possible to send SMS messages over packet-switched (PS) or circuit-switched (CS) domains, which can be second generation (2G), third generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) radio access technologies (RAT). These short messages may be user-specific messages intended for specific recipient mobile stations or broadcast messages intended for multiple mobile stations.
According to the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) specification TS 24.011 which defines the SMS support on mobile radio interface, a transmission attempt of a short message in the PS domain or the CS domain may be rejected in the 3GPP system due to various error causes. Therefore, there is a need for improving the success rate of SMS.